Decessus
Darth Decessus was a Sith Acolyte and the apprentice of Lord Kracor. Childhood Decessus was born on Byss. His father was a labor slave on Byss since he was a very small child. He never wanted his son to have same fate but they were simply slaves. His mother had died when he was four and after her departure, Decessus had started working with his father on grain fields. They were poor, hungry and weak... but onlyon the "outside". Decessus' father, Verlioz was an undiscovered enforcer and so was Decessus. They were About 20 minutes after Decessus’ departure, he saw a giant nova coming out of Byss. Afterwards, he learned that the Emperor's flagship, the Eclipse II had rammed the Galaxy Gun, causing the last projectile of the Galaxy Gun to destroy the planet. When the Imperial survivors found Decessus in the escape pod, he was nearly at the edge of death because of starvation. After he had fully recovered, he learned that he was in bacta therapy for nearly a month after being in the pod for about 8 days. They told him that he was at the Sith Academy on Korriban and said that they had discovered his Force sensitivity. Time with the Sith He had trained on Academy for 7 years before he was kicked out because of his continuous lack of discipline. The other students even instructors were shunning him from others because of his sick appearance. After he was kicked out, he took his gear including his apprentice lightsaber and headed towards the galaxy. On Nar Shaadaa he made his lightsaber's color change from red to azure to get over the bad memories. In addition, he modified it to make it a real weapon. It was no longer an apprentice lightsaber, it was now the unique StormBringer. After spending several years as a freelancer, Decessus decided to join a new Sith Order establishing on Ni'novia. He was accepted as an apprentice under the teachings of Lord Kracor. He also joined the Sith Occultists under the leadership of Lord Sycrone, the Nymean Ascendancy under Lord Trivas, and the Soul Assassins under Lord Raziel. He participated in various missions with various companions and promoted to Sith Acolyte. Death After losing his special lightsaber on his very last mission appointed by Kracor, he had gone to Ilum to search for a new crystal. Unfortunately, his ship crashed because of a heavy snowstorm on the icy planet. A Sith rescue team found him frozen to death 20 days after his wreck. Decessus died at the age of 45 on Ilum. Out of Character Info *'Decessus' means death in Latin. *The name "StormBringer" is a tribute to Elric novels written by Micheal Moorcock, the black sword of Elric which siphons victim's soul to give excess power of its wielder. Darth Decessus' appearance is also inspired by Elric himself. *Role player uses a major Marvel character, Gambit for character appearance of Decessus. *Darth Decessus was the first character of the player on The Sith Council. *The role player of Decessus is also the player of those characters; Jedi Master Elric de Odin and deceased Jedi Master Xja Kranon. *Also the name of a Black Metal Band Decessus Category: Deceased Members Category: Force Sensitives Category: Sith Members